Terrifing Love (Jeff the killer x reader)
by MaskedSmiler
Summary: At first you were on his victim list. Then he started to 'notice' you. Will you be able to overlook his flaws to find love?
1. Victim

***your POV***  
Your tennis shoes hit the concrete as you walk home. The suns going down, but you aren't worried about it turning night time. The shining moon against the black sky just mesmerizes you, the sparkling stars beautiful. Your backpack swung around your hip and hit against your side. Annoyed, you swing it back and tighten the strap. A dog barks at you from his yard, jumping up on the fence. You look out in front of you and see your house, light shining in all the windows.  
'Crap' you think to yourself 'Forgot to turn the lights off' Your parents are in Florida, leaving you stuck at home. They thought you would miss too much school. 'Psh yeah right.' You and your parents fight all the time. You didn't even want to go with them. You walk up to the front door and pull out a ring of keys. Sorting through them, you hear something behind you. You swing around, searching for the sound. You turn back around slowly on your heal.  
"Okayyyy thennnn" you start sorting through the keys, silently cheering as you find the right one. You insert the front of the key into the key hole. As you start to turn it, you feel a chill go up your spine.  
'Am I being... Watched?' You think to yourself. You turn around and yell out, "hello? Is anyone there" silence. "God I hate being home alone" you sigh as you turn around, turning the key all the way and stepping inside your warm house.

AN!  
HEY GUYS! So how was this first one? I'm going to continue the chapters. They are going to be longer than this :) so stay tuned! I'm going to make other stories of creepypasta x reader! Comment the next creepypasta story and most votes wins! Thanks for reading!


	2. Deep in the woods and it all goes down

The sun shines through your windows. You pull the bed covers over your head, mumbling as you roll off the bedside.  
"Didn't I close those blinds?" You question yourself. You attempt to stand up, but trip on your sheets. You land in a lazy push up position and Stand up, untangling your feet from the sheets. You stumble over to the blinds and look out at your backyard. You see the forest a fair distance away, stretching over the mountains.  
'Haven't gotten to explore that yet' you think to yourself as you reach for your brush and move to the mirror. Sitting in front of it, you brush out your hair and put It in a ponytail. Standing up and going to your closet, you pick out shorts and a t-shirt that has a painted carnival on the front. You fit on a white sweatshirt and tennis shoes and shove your phone in your pocket. The door creaks as you open it and you walk down the stairs. As you walk out the front door, you grab your keys off the counter.  
The whole time you walk towards the forest, you feel something_Staring _atyou_. _you walk into the forest, the cool morning dew brushing your bare legs. No birds sing as you walk through the trees and deeper into the forest you go.  
You can't shake that feeling that you are being watched, like somebody is following you. Your uneasy and keep looking behind your back. Something is in the corner of your eyes, static buzzing in your mind.  
"What the heck?" You scream as the static becomes incredibly loud. Something wraps around your leg and trips you. Your shirt and shorts are soaked as you are dragged on the wet grass. You scream as you are continued to be dragged deeper into the shadows of the forest. You hear a grunt and a thud like something heavy hit the ground. You jerk your leg out of the loosened mysterious grasp and struggle to get up. You turn around and see two people wrestling. Well, not exactly people.  
One has no face, his skin pale white. He has eye and nose implants, his clothes are a tuxedo. He looks incredibly tall. The other one, the one losing, is a teenager. 'W- wait... He looks my age...' You think to yourself *you're 18* he has no lips, and no eyelids now that you're looking at him. His hair is coal black and his skin was white like the other one. Dry blood is on the smile he cut on his face. You realize that the teenager is still losing, pinned under the tall creature's grasp. Tentacles come out of the back of the creature and start punching the teenager, who is now unmoving.  
Without thinking you tackle the creature off of him, but get hit and knocked onto a tree. Black dots appear in your vision. You slowly get up as the creature picks up the teen with his tentacles. You grab the black haired teen's leg and tug him out of the slender man's grasp, with no succession. With a jolt the teen moves and falls out the creatures grasp. Without saying anything, he picks you up bridal style and runs towards your house. The slender man watching you and the boy as he runs away with you in his arms.  
"H- hey" the boy says through his breaths, " I'm Jeff." 


End file.
